A New Life to Call My Own
by Daffodil Moon
Summary: Harry is alone, the war has been won but all those he cares about are gone. When Fawkes gives him one last gift from Dumbledore, he finds a way to have a second chance at a better life, one without prophecies and sacrifice. At least that's what he thinks.
1. The Life I Could Have

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, lovely J. on the other hand is filthy rich and does.

Chapter One: The Wish That Can Be Granted

Harry grunted as he tripped and fell to the ground, it was cold and hard, the frozen street on which he had been walking was littered with trash, the windows of shops were either broken or boarded over, the survivors which were very few, had all left, the memories too great to bear. Getting up he thought about the places old glory.

Diagon Alley had once been a place full of running children and bright faces, the shops filled with laughter and talk as the people bought what was needed and what they wanted, the Quidditch shop would display the latest broom and boys and girls would stand to admire it, saying every awesome detail about the latest model. Harry couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he remembered his first visit to the entrance of the wizarding world…

The dark haired boy shook his head, clearing it of fond memories that only brought pain to his heart. Walking towards nowhere, Harry decided that he should stop dilly-dallying, and apparated to Hogsmeade. Heading towards the path that leads to Hogwarts he wondered why Fawkes had pointed him towards the Alley.

The phoenix had been acting strange the past few months, he disappeared for long periods of time and always came back late at night. Then the day before the light creature had brought a piece of ripped paper which displayed the name of the center of the magic world. Fawkes had kept bothering him about it and finally Harry cracked and asked the question, "Do you want me to go there?" The bird nodded, the black haired youth sighed and then said, "Fine I'll go, but tomorrow, is that okay with you?" The bird nodded once again.

Harry wondered why his old headmasters familiar wanted him to leave the castle so desperately. Shrugging it of the wizard headed to the castles front doors, walking up the steps he flashbacked to third year when he saw everyone leaving for Hogsmeade, leaving him behind.

"Just like they did a year ago," that treacherous mind of his whispered, "they died and left, and do you know whose fault that was? Yours." Lost in self-despair though he did not show it outside, the eighteen year old realized that this was true, because of him Ron and Hermione died, the former from protecting his girlfriend from the Killing Curse she had not noticed, he bravely pushed her out of the way, his last words being "I love you." The latter protected him from the Dark Lords familiar, the giant snake Nagini, they weren't able to save her from the snakes venom, though she had been slowly unraveling on the inside from her lovers death. The Wesley's followed soon after, Neville and Luna also died protecting each other till the end.

It had been a horrible school year; students were taken out of school or lived in constant fear, and then in the end of the school year their fears proved true, the Dark Lord and his troops stormed the castle, they managed it with help from the inside, friends turned on friends, the house divisions no longer true, it was either the dark or the light. When Harry cast the last Avada Kedavra and the snake-faced bastard died, his Death Eaters left the battle field, but they continued to plague Britain's magical community.

Those so very few that hadn't been killed in the Battle for Hogwarts, as the people still alive had taken to calling it, left and never looked back their hearts hardened and broken, their beloved school no more. As the last wizard in Hogwarts thought of this he remembered his last ray of happiness.

He fell to the ground shuddering, silent tears streaming down his face; the mask had finally cracked as he thought about the person whom he had most cared about in the world, Ginny. The fiery red head had been with him every step of the way, from her family's death to Hermione's breakdowns, from the beginning to the end, together forever. At least that's how it should have been, until she died.

Harry howled to the darkening sky, the pain returning as if it were a newly acquired wound and not one from a year ago, unbearable and harsh, he let out all the feelings he had been holding inside since that day, he poured out his soul to the mountains and trees, to the animals of the forest and the birds of the sky.

Then as suddenly as it had come the pain and sad memories left, a soothing song coming towards him, like a light night summer breeze. The fire phoenix trilled softly at Harry after he had calmed down enough, and looked at him with knowing eyes. Harry wiped away the stray tears from his eyes and smiled softly at the phoenix. Petting it on the head once he stood up, murmured a low "thank you" and headed towards the gargoyle guarding the headmasters office.

Reaching the animated stone he said the password, the statue moved to let him in. Reaching Dumbledore's office (for in his mind it would always be the old coots office, even when McGonagall took over after his death), he sat in one of the plush chairs facing the desk. Fawkes flew in after him, settling himself on his perch next to the desk Harry was facing; they stayed like that until midnight, quiet and melancholy.

Finally the silence was too much for Harry, he turned to the bird and asked what had been on his mind before the breakdown happened (something that was quite embarrassing for him, never being one to really show his emotions so blatantly). "Why did you make me go to Diagon Alley?" The phoenix trilled lightly, as if to say "finally!" Flying towards one of the many shelves in the circular room he pulled out large silver box with an engraving if the moon and sun together.

Taking it to the sitting human, Fawkes returned to his perch and watched the boy silently. Harry was staring at the box silently, wondering if he should really open it, eventually he decided to do so, lifting the smooth silver lid up he stared, surprised, at the contents inside the silver box.

Feeling a bit disappointed, he pulled out a letter, a opening it he realized just who had written it, noticing the familiar handwriting Harry couldn't help but feel nostalgic, shaking it off he started reading the letter the letter from his old mentor.

"_My dear boy, if you are reading this then it means that the war has ended, but at a price too heavy, it is one of my biggest regrets knowing that I left this adventure at a most perilous time, but alas fate had other plans for me. I shall will make this quick, Fawkes is getting impatient and it is almost time for our snack, anyways, in the box I have enclosed a pendant, it shall be of great help to you should you choose to use it. The pendants name is __**"Diversorum Aetheres*," **__I was given it in one of my many travels across the globe, it's purpose is to take you to what you want most, no matter where it is or what you have to cross, I know this because the man who gave it to me told me he used it to get to where he was. I am not certain if it really will grant your wish, but the man was a trustworthy one and I am sure he would not lie about such important matters. Put the pendant on and hold it with one hand and say this: __**Velim me tolle maxime luna et stellae caeli diversum est, educ me claro sub caelo maxime velim, me mortalium societate sumat*."**__ After that well, whatever ii supposed to happen will happen, I assume. I wish the best of luck Harry and may we meet again in our next great adventure._

_Oh! I almost forgot could you take Fawkes with you? I don't want him to be all alone and I'm sure he doesn't want that either, after all he enjoys being annoying and cryptic too much and without company he can't do that._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore "_

Harry was shocked to say the least; the phoenix watching him observed how he let go of the letter and how it gently floated to the ground, as soon as it did though, the human swirled into action pulling out the pendant from the silver box. It was exquisite with a silver moon inlaid with different colored jewels representing stars; it twinkled and shined through the watery silver moonlight making it look magical and mysterious.

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled, not a sad one, but one full of joy and hope. Turning to Fawkes who was watching him he said, "Let's go right now! I have all of my belongings in my pocket and we can take whatever you want!" The phoenix trilled in agreement, flying towards Harry the bird settled himself on the boys shoulder. Standing up the wizard headed towards the center of the room, (it seemed more impressive that way.)

He slid down the pendant, when it was around his neck he clutched it tightly with one hand with the other he grabbed one of Fawkes fathers, just to make sure the bird went with him. Harry chanted the words with eyes closed, the magic bird on his shoulder following example, thus neither noticed their world slip away the moon and stars shine a bright white, and suddenly they are not there anymore, the rooms two occupants were gone, never to return.

**A/N:** How was that? This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome, as well as reviews, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will update as soon as I can or when school let's me. Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes, they are not my forte. The translations for the Latin stuff is bellow, I used Google translate so if anything is wrong it's because I know nothing about Latin,(it's at times like this one wishes to be a roman demigod.)

***Of different skies**

***Take me to what I want most, weather it is under different moons and stars, take me to what I want most under these bright skies, take me to my mortal ties. **


	2. Meeting Your Family

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the HP universe, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 2: Meeting Your Family 

Harry landed with a thump, groaning he sat up and looked around, noticing that he had landed in a forest. It wasn't the Forbidden Forest, no that particular forest always seemed dark, even when the sun shined through. This Forest on the other hand was bright under the silver moonlight, a feeling of peace hanging around the trees.

Looking himself over he notice that his body felt and looked tinnier than usual, he wasn't very tall, but right now he felt as if he were fifteen again. Pulling out a shrunken mirror from one of his many coat pouches, he enlarged it and stared at his reflection in complete shock, he actually was fifteen! Who in Merlin's moon speckled robes decided it would be a good idea to turn him into a teenager again!

Shaking the shock off he enlarged a makeup kit and covered his scar, and then pulling out one of his wands cast glamour over it, he didn't know where he was and whom he would meet, so extra precaution is always good. Putting everything away he started looking around for the phoenix that accompanied him.

Suddenly the silence of the forest was broken by the loud flapping of wings, the wizard looked up and saw Fawkes untangling himself from some tree branches, squawks that sounded suspiciously like cussing came form the birds beak, Harry laughed at the birds' plight.

"That's what you get for letting go of me as soon as you noticed me falling to the ground! It's karma Fawkes, face it." The phoenix only glared at him. Suddenly he heard someone yelling out. A man, from the sounds of it, straining his ears to make out what he was saying, he hears the words "bloody hell" and "damn forests."

Standing up Harry decided not to take out his holly and phoenix feather wand or the Elder Wand they wouldn't be needed, he could tell fro the tone of voice, (which was strangely familiar), that the man was a- perhaps not friendly person, but they would not harm him. After telling Fawkes to follow him, he walked to where the voice was coming from.

Entering a small clearing, some meters away from where they had landed, he heard the man again this time to his right, turning around he saw the person he was least expecting.

"Sirius?" The man in question looked up from where his foot was stuck. He looked suspicious at first, but then smiled and exclaimed," There you are! I was looking all over for you; your parents are worried sick! Especially after you stormed out of the house like that."

He unstuck his foot and started walking over to Harry, who was currently hyperventilating at seeing his dead godfather alive. The boy started feeling faint, his eyes heavy and the last thing he saw before the darkness took over, was his godfathers relieved face turn to shock as he dropped to the ground.

~o*o*O*o*o*o*HP*o*o*o*O*o*o~

Sirius POV

Sirius wasn't a person who got worried easily, but when he saw the look of pain in Harry's face after he turned to look at him he felt it bubbling inside, the boy looked pale and skinny under the silver light of the moon, and as he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes the worry was replaced by shock and then to panic.

It was his fault and he knew it. If only he hadn't let things go so far…

Shaking off the feeling of guilt and responsibility, Sirius ran to his godson and picking him up started to run to the Den. Looking down at the boy in his arms, he started apologizing, because of their worry for someone else they had neglected him and his siblings, and only tonight did all of them realize this.

Sirius ran faster as he felt Harry start to shake, reaching the edge of the woods he headed straight to the big house that stood at it's edge. Entering the Den he rushed off to Harry's room, and after remembering just in whichpart of the house it was in, the guilt he had pushed away returned tenfold.

Walking towards the teenager's room, which was in the attic, he thought of where his room should be and who was occupying it, Leo. Hearing voices come from the attic he hurried with Harry in his arms.

Entering the room the conversion going on stopped abruptly, James Potter stood up in a hurry, confusion and worry on his face, his wife Lily Potter did the same as her husband. Laying his best friends eldest son on his bed and taking off his shoes, he was attacked by a torrent of questions.

A "Where was he?" From James, followed by a,

"Is he alright?" From Lily, the last question was from Harry's father again,

"What happened?" Sirius held up his hands and replied the questions in order. "He was in the forest out back, yes, but he won't stop shaking, I'm not quite sure what happened, one second he looks fine the next he faints, I carried him up here."

Looking towards them he paid closer attention to their appearances, noticing the tear tracks on Lily's face and the haunted look in his best friends eyes- and then he can't hold it in any longer. He starts crying as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, when I left Leo with you for protection I didn't realize how this was going to effect the kids." Silently James walks over to him.

"It's not your fault Padfoot, it's ours we should have paid closer attention." A tear drops from his eyes. " But, how is it possible that we paid more attention to one person than the others?" James tears were falling harder now, "I'm a horrible parent!"

"Both of us are." the two men glance towards the only female in the room, Prongs quickly drying his tears, he had to be strong for his wife. He knew she would blame it all on herself and the words that followed proved that.

" But it happened anyways, and I did nothing to stop it! Even when I noticed the kids hanging back and drifting away, I did nothing I questioned nothing! When Lia and Basil hung back never joining in on games, I thought it was because they didn't like those types of games! Not because they felt like intruders! And Harry, he's always in the forest preferring to interact with plants than with his own family, and when he is home, he always stays in his room! Leo is your son Sirius and I'll take care of him to the best of my abilities, but these are my children I've been neglecting in favour of your own, and my children should come before another's child!"

By the time Lily had reached the end of her rant, more tears had fallen from her green eyes and sobs had racked her lithe frame. Leaving the corner from where she had been standing, she headed towards her sons bed. Noticing how he shivered and quaked, she pulled up the bed sheets, and then bringing the desk chair towards the bed she said one last thing directed to the sleeping boy.

"You and your brother and sister will always be our main priority from now on, before our own lives and anything else. Leo may be one of our best friends son and the Boy-Who-Lived, but you three will always come first."

~o*o*O*o*o*o*HP*o*o*o*O*o*o~

Harry slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the bright sunlight coming in from the window beside the bed. Swinging his feet to the side of the bed, he checked his surroundings.

The room wasn't very big, the ceiling slopping downwards to where the window was facing. The walls were a light cream color, in another place it might have looked inviting, but here the color only made it seem frigid, cold, unused. There was a desk to the left of the window, it was a regular light brown desk with quills, inkpots, and parchment scattered about its surface. The desks chair was next to the bed though, something he thought strange, but didn't deem it important enough to ponder.

The smell of bacon wafting up the attic stairs brought him out of his contemplation of the room, looking for his shoes, he saw them neatly placed besides the bed, putting them on he stood up and headed for the door.

As he was leaving the room a thought came over him. He had seen Sirius alive! Mulling it over he came to a hypothesis, but he would need further evidence to prove it true. Strengthening his Occlumency shield, he headed down the stairs.

Assuming that the kitchen would be in the ground floor, he followed the aroma of food to the entrance of the kitchen. Passing the doorway, all noise stopped, as if he were Voldemort himself.

Looking around he noticed three teens, one around fifteen, and the other two around fourteen thirteen years of age. The older teen stared at Harry with bluish-gray eyes making him feel uncomfortable. The woman by the stove broke the staring contest, by turning to face him; she had deep red hair and bright green eyes. Harry immediately new that she was his mother. This also proved his hypothesis, but he would concentrate on that later.

Harry checked his occlumency shield once again; just to make sure he would be able to keep his emotions in check. Turning his attention to his mother again, he opened his mouth to say "good morning," when two men come stumbling into the kitchen.

He realized why everyone always told him that he looked just like James Potter. If it weren't for the eyes he would be an exact replica of his father, impossible dark hair, similar body structure, Harry couldn't really understand these comparisons before, but now he could appreciate them up close, not just from old moving pictures.

Sirius POV

He looked around awkwardly; James and Lily were both staring at Harry as if afraid he would run away at any second, his Lia and Basil were ignoring everyone, and his son Leo was still glaring at poor Harry, who was looking at his father with a look of uneasiness in his face.

Sirius decided enough was enough and said," Good morning everyone! It's beautiful outside isn't it? After breakfast who is up for flying practice?"

Everyone looked at him incredulous, even the twins spared him a look of disbelief. Surprisingly it was his godson that broke the silence that followed his question," Don't you play Quidditch?"

Now it was Harry whom everyone stared at, except (of course, Sirius thought), James. As soon as his soon mentioned his favorite sport, James started bouncing up and down, saying something along the lines of, "oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I've been waiting for this for a long time!" And some other words to express his excitement.

Prongs practically skipped over to his eldest son and said, "We will play Quidditch if that's what you want! Now what position were you planning on playing?"

Poor Harry looked overwhelmed by his father's sudden enthusiasm, but answered him anyways, "Being a seeker sounds good."

James pouted and asked if he wouldn't rather be a chaser to which Harry replied with a definite "no."

While father and son discussed why one position was better than the other, Sirius decided to add more talk to the kitchen and asked Basil and Lia if they wanted to play. Basil said he would try it out, (did Prongs just squeal?), but Lia only said, "flying isn't natural for humans, only birds and hippogriffs and other such animals should do it."

He noticed Lily nodding along with what her only daughter said. Sirius was about to exclaim, "like mother, like daughter," when his son broke the easy mood that was settling.

"Why are you so interested in sports all of the sudden? You never talked about it before, and besides I always play seeker."

The dog animagus felt himself sigh, he loved his with everything he had, but sometimes he acted too pig headed, something, he was sure Leo inherited from him. His son had his eyes, but he had his mother's hair and nose. The particular scar, shaped as a lightning bolt, that showed that he had survived the Killing Curse was hidden under long bangs of light brown hair.

Leo had heard the fight from last night, of that Sirius was sure, and he knew changes would happen. To Leo it probably wouldn't be a good type ofchanges he had Prongs personality from before Lily came into the picture, being the center of attention was the usual and he liked it.

Sirius was about to scold his son for being rude when suddenly Harry exclaims "oh no!" and heads for the forest. Everyone exchanges glances and take off after the Potter heir.

Harry POV

Harry was going to get it he knew it. He had completely forgotten about Fawkes until his sister from this universe had said the word "birds." The wizard could hear everyone following him, but at the moment he couldn't care less, his doom was awaiting him at the claws of a sadistic light animal.

Fawkes POV

_The human child was going to regret forgetting about Him! Why on His old master's lemon drops had the boy fainted! When the boy got back He was going to be even more annoying than usual, even a saint won't be able to handle Him!_

**A/N: **So this was the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who decided to follow this story, and to the person who reviewed. Oh! No Celia I am not lying this really is my first fic, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Dilly out!


End file.
